Yami Yugi and Weevil's Doma Duel
Featured Duel: Weevil Underwood vs. Yami Yugi Turn 1: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws. He then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". From now on, all of Weevil's monsters will receive a 500 ATK boost and the loser of this Duel will lose his/her soul. Weevil then Normal Summons "Pheromone Wasp" (800 → 1300/800) in Attack Position and Sets two Cards. Turn 2: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. He then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks Weevil's "Pheromone Wasp", but Weevil activates his face-down "Mimesis" to return "Pheromone Wasp" to his hand and Special Summon "Parasite Caterpillar" (800 → 1300/800) from his hand in Attack Position. Due to the second effect of "Mimesis", "Parasite Caterpillar" becomes the new attack target of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" destroys Weevil's "Parasite Caterpillar" (Weevil 4000 → 3900). Since "Parasite Caterpillar" was selected as an attack target, Weevil activates the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" after damage calculation, equipping "Parasite Caterpillar" to "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", changing "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" to an Insect-Type monster and preventing it from being attacked or being Tributed. Also if the monster equipped with "Parasite Caterpillar" is the only monster Yami Yugi controls, Weevil can attack directly. Turn 3: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws. He then Normal Summons "Pheromone Wasp" (800 → 1300/800) in Attack Position. "Pheromone Wasp" attacks directly via the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" (Yami Yugi 4000 → 2700). Since "Pheromone Wasp" inflicted Battle Damage through a direct attack, its effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon "Leghul" (300 → 800/350) in Attack Position. Weevil then activates "Insect Barrier". Now while this card is face-up, all of Yami Yugi's Insect-Type Monsters will be unable to attack. Turn 4: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. 1 Turn has passed since the activation of the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" on Yami Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (2 Turns remaining). Yami Yugi activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Curse of Dragon" with "Gaia The Fierce Knight" and Fusion Summon "Gaia The Dragon Champion" (2600/2100) in Attack Position. "Gaia the Dragon Champion" attacks Weevil's "Jeghul", but Weevil activates his face-down "DNA Surgery" and declares Insect for its effect. Now as long as this card is face-up, all Monsters on the Field become the declared type. Because of this and Weevil's "Insect Barrier", "Gaia the Dragon Champion" cannot attack. Turn 5: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws "Cell Division" and subsequently activates it to target "Leghul" and Special Summon a "Cell Division Token" with the same stats as "Leghul" (300 → 800/350) in Attack Position. Weevil then Tributes "Pheromone Wasp" and the "Cell Division Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Insect Queen" (2200 → 2700/2400) in Attack Position. Due the effect of "Insect Queen", it gains 200 ATK for each Insect-Type Monster on the Field. There are currently four ("Insect Queen": 2700 → 3500/2400). "Leghul" attacks directly via its own effect (Yami Yugi 2700 → 1900). Weevil then Tributes "Leghul" ("Insect Queen": 3500 → 3300/2400) in order to allow "Insect Queen" to attack. "Insect Queen" attacks and destroys Yami Yugi's "Gaia the Dragon Champion" (Yami Yugi 1900 → 1200) ("Insect Queen": 3300 → 3100/2400). Since "Insect Queen" destroyed a monster by battle, its last effect activates, allowing Weevil to Special Summon an "Insect Monster Token" (100 → 600/100) to his side of the field in Attack Position ("Insect Queen": 3100 → 3300/2400). Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. 2 Turns have passed since the activation of the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar" on Yami Yugi's "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1 Turn remaining). Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position ("Insect Queen": 3300 → 3500/2400) and Sets a card. Turn 7: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Natural Selection" to destroy "Insect Queen" and allow Yami Yugi to Special Summon a "Selection Token" with the same stats as "Insect Queen" (3500/2400) in Attack Position. Weevil then Tributes his "Insect Monster Token" in order to Tribute Summon "Armored Centipede" (1600 → 2100/1300) in Attack Position. "Armored Centipede" attacks & destroys Yami Yugi's "Kuriboh". Since "Armored Centipede" destroyed an Insect-Type monster by battle, its effect activates, increasing its ATK by 500 ("Armored Centipede": 2100 → 2600/1300). At the End Phase, Yami Yugi's "Selection Token" is destroyed. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "The Eye of Timaeus". Three turns have passed since the activation of the effect of "Parasite Caterpillar", so "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" is destroyed and "Poison Butterfly" (2700/2300) is Special Summoned to Yami Yugi's side of the Field in Attack Position. Yami Yugi activates "The Eye of Timaeus" in an attempt to fuse it with "Poison Butterfly", but unfortunately, Timaeus sacrifices himself and Yami Yugi apologizes to him as he betrayed him during his last Duel. At the End Phase, the effect of "Poison Butterfly" activates, inflicting 500 damage to Yami Yugi (Yami Yugi 1200 → 700). Turn 9: Weevil Underwood Weevil draws a card and subsequently Sets it. Turn 10: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Breaker the Magical Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Breaker the Magical Warrior" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Yami Yugi to place one Spell Counter on it. Since there is a Spell Counter on "Breaker", it gains 300 ATK due to its effect. ("Breaker the Magical Warrior" : 1600 → 1900/1000). Weevil activates his face-down "Infestation", decreasing the ATK of all monsters on the field by 100 ("Armored Centipede": 2600 → 2500/1300; "Breaker the Magical Warrior": 1900 → 1800/1000; "Poison Butterfly": 2700 → 2600/2300) and inflicting 100 damage to both players for each monster they control (Weevil 3900 → 3800; Yami Yugi 700 → 500). Weevil intends to have the effect of "Poison Butterfly" wipe out the remainder of Yami Yugi's Life Points at the end of this turn. At this point, Weevil pulls out a card from his pocket and declares to Yami Yugi that it is the key to saving Yugi. He then tears the card in half and tells Yami Yugi that Yugi is gone forever, before playing it off as a joke and revealing that he merely tore up an ordinary card ("Gokibore"). Yami Yugi then becomes furious at Weevil, telling him that he'll pay dearly. Yami Yugi activates the effect of "Breaker the Magical Warrior" to remove its Spell Counter ("Breaker": 1800 → 1500/1000) and destroy Weevil's "Insect Barrier". "Poison Butterfly" attacks and destroys Weevil's "Armored Centipede" (Weevil 3800 → 3700). "Breaker the Magical Warrior" then attacks directly (Weevil 3700 → 2200). Yami Yugi then activates "Berserker Soul" by discarding his entire hand. Now Yami Yugi can draw cards from his Deck until he draws a Magic/Trap Card. For each Monster Card drawn, Yami Yugi can send it to the Graveyard and select a monster with 1500 or lower ATK in order to allow the selected monster to attack again. The first two cards Yami Yugi draws and discards are "Queen's Knight" and "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". "Breaker the Magical Warrior" attacks directly twice more (Weevil 2200 → 700 → 0). In his rage from earlier, Yami Yugi doesn't stop attacking. He continues to draw and discard five more cards, all of which turn out to be monsters ("Big Shield Gardna", "Gamma The Magnet Warrior", "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", and two unseen monsters). "Breaker the Magical Warrior" attacks directly five more times (Weevil 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0 → 0). Yami Yugi draws yet another Monster Card. He is about to discard it as well until Téa Gardner stops him, pointing out that he already won. Yami Yugi then realizes that the last card he drew was "Dark Magician Girl". Aftermath * Yami Yugi shakes Weevil and demands that he reveal how to find Yugi and free his soul. Alas, it is too late, as the "The Seal of Orichalcos" has already claimed Weevil's soul. * Dartz receives the souls of Weevil and Rex and comments that they raised their status due to battling the Chosen Duelists. He doesn't mind the fact that they failed. * At this point the train on top of which the Duel was held derails, causing Yami Yugi, Weevil, and Téa to go over the edge of a cliff. Dartz loses the signature of Yami Yugi and becomes intrigued. Category:Waking the Dragons Duels